Until now, in order to constitute the electrical circuit constructions for controlling various operations of a camera, electrical members such as resistors and capacitors are arranged on the wiring boards on which patterns of conductor material are printed. Such members are connected to each other by means of the conductor patterns on the insulating support.
Recently, the camera has become much more automatic, the built-in electrical circuit has necessarily become much more complicated and the camera itself tends to become compact. Therefore, the space to be occupied with the electrical circuit constructions in the camera come to be limited. Accordingly, it has become difficult to satisfy the demand for the compactness and the high density with such conventional circuit constructions as mentioned above. In order to eliminate the above-mentioned difficulties, it has been proposed to obtain the desired compactness and high density by integrating the main parts of the electrical circuit constructions into IC or LSI. In this manner, the number of other external members such as resistors, capacitors and so on provided outside of IC or LSI constructions tends to become large. Thus, it is also difficult to arrange the electrical circuit constructions in the limited space in the camera and to make the external dimensions of the camera as small as possible. This creates a problem in camera design.